Her Name is Alice
by Octothorpe
Summary: A shadow delegated to a slave for the Koorimes, but with a hidden past. When she travels to the Human World, she reunites with Yukina, and one of the people from her past, who knows her beyond her label, appears. Her name is Alice, and she is his. HieiOC


It was cold. So cold that the shadows had never really gotten used to it, though I had lived here for my entire life. Contentedly following a Koorime around, I had somewhat of a purpose here, though I was never really treated very kindly except for Yukina. Beautiful Yukina. The shadows could tell she was just by her voice.

But now she was gone. Yukina had left without taking her little shadow with her. Always, Yukina had been with me. Keeping me out of trouble with the other Koorimes, getting me clothes. Always black. Always the color of darkness, and shadows. With looks that endeared words of scorn and hatred from the others.

I even did more of my fair share of work around, trying to maybe one day earn my place in this world. The Shadow was tough. I knew what it took to survive in the wilderness. I had done it before that woman had found me, the woman that had been consorting with the fire demon. My manipulation of shadows was my power, my threat to the Koorimes.

They took me in, but demanded that I give up the Dark Art, or they would cast me over the side of the island. I knew that they had done that to the fire demon boy. I knew that was why Yukina had left. To go find him. _But why did she leave without me? I could find him. I could whisper to the shadows and locate him easily. _

But today that was not what warmed the shadows. Today one of the elders had told me that Yukina had contacted me, and was asking for me. I leapt with joy. Eagerly packing my meager belongings, I took stock of what I owned. Books. I devoured them like they were life's blood itself.

Then the shadows came. I did not mean to call them. They just came at a time of emotion for me. But they loved their master, and helped me pack, whispering words of encouragement and direction in their silky-death voices. Packing my clothes I counted what I had. "Three shirts. Two pairs of pants. An extra pair of shoes. Ribbons. Books. Cloak. Scarf. Dagger." That was all that I had. I only had a small area in Yukina's quarters, but my belongings didn't take up much room. Checking my appearance in the lone mirror quickly, I took stock of my face. Dark black hair plaited ran over my shoulder down to my waist, stormy grey eyes shone out of a icy pale face. What always shocked me was the markings. It was a mask of spirals and runes, scattered from my right cheek and ran down my jaw, to my collarbone and beyond. The mark of the female Shadow. It made us outcasts, even in the Makai. Everyone knew what i was with one glance. No one would get close to one bearing such markings, even humans. They screamed VOLATILE. Reading the runes, it spelled out what I was, in a language known only to my people. _Female. Shadow. Evil. Danger. Violent. _The words repeated themselves down my body, ending wrapped around my left ankle.

Shouldering my rucksack, I stole quietly outside and made for the edge of the island. I knew I was near when there was a lack of guiding buildings to alert me to the residence. And then the drop-off shocked me. One moment I was walking, the next I was tumbling head over heels into space. With a shriek, my shadows rushed to my aid. I whispered to my friends, letting them buoy me into sleep as they promised golden promises that I would be with Yukina when I woke up.

I was roused by my shadows speaking quietly to me. I was in a forest, in the late spring at night. An old forest which surrounded Genkai's temple, or so I was told. Shouldering my bag, I set off in the right direction, feeling the hand of my shadow guide me to the way. Perhaps I could become the person I used to be, before. Loud and boisterous, always eager and strong. I hoped that Yukina would let me run wild here, instead of only showing myself behind closed doors.

The shadows were tired of hiding. But my small cloud of happiness burst when I heard a rustle of clothing to me right and slightly behind me. Whirling around, I came face to face with the cold steel of a katana. Feeling its sharp point pressed solidly into my throat puzzled me, cocked my head like a confused animal. "Who are you and why are you threatening me?" My voice poured from my throat, strong and willful, unlike the icy tones of the Koorime. I was the shadow, and I had fire in me, made me proud.

"I would ask you the same question, shadow. Why are you here?" The voice cut through the air like a knife, hissing and deadly. I looked straight into my attacker's face. His eyes were of a beautiful red, red of hot embers and glowing cherrystones. The hair, I almost had to stifle a giggle. I had never seen hair that stood straight up, but it was interesting nonetheless. Standing straight up, it was a shimmering blue-black, the blue even more pronounced in the moonlight. White streaks graced his bangs, and a white cloth wrapped around his forehead, serving as a headband of sorts. He was as tall as I was, standing a good 5'5" or maybe slightly taller. He was very in my face. 

_Oh wait… I know him….. Hiei…. HOLY SHIT IT'S HIEI! I'm so excited! I found him again! But… he doesn't recognize me…. _Looking straight into his cherrystone irises, my shadows' voices filled my ears. _"He issssss a fire demon, we remember thisssss one." "He is handsome, dear." "We would like to play with him. He gave us such good food when you were traveling together. " "You must answer his questions honestly and quickly. Or he will cut you where you stand." _ My attacker growled loudly. "Stop the energy manipulation. Or I will kill you."

"I am not manipulating any energy. I am a shadow, as you so _eloquently_ put it. They are my shadows. And I was sent here by the Elder Council on the Koorime Islands. I am here to check on Yukina." That was only a half truth. I had no intentions of leaving. But this demon did not need to know that. "If you will excuse me, I will be continuing along my way." Turning around, I began walking again.

"_The fire demon is in shock. RUN." _ I needed no more prompting as I broke into a sprint, my heritage coming to the surface. I dashed through the trees nearly at the speed of sound, hoping I would catch up to the temple, or escape my pursuer. As the trees thinned, my feet hit stone and I tripped up the stairs, not expecting the first one. I scrambled to my feet, and kept running. I knew I lost valuable time, and my pursuer had caught up to me. I felt his energy close at hand, but one flared stronger, one like ice instead of fire. An eager cry rose up from a few feet away.

"Shadow! You're here!" I raced up the few remaining steps and greeted the Koorime, who was almost a sister to me. "I am so glad they let you leave. It has been lonely without you here to cause trouble." The ice apparition laughed lightly. The shadows turned, and I followed their movements. I could feel him like he was a pillar of fire. Emotions, it seemed, changed his energy. Well, to one so attuned to his shadows.

I could see the Dragon wrapped around his wrist like a beacon of light. _When in the hell did he get that? _My heart hurt to see it chained to one person. The Dragon needed to be set free. My hands twitched of their own accord, drawn to the immense power on his wrist. I was hell-bent on taking it off, but Yukina's voice stopped me short. "Oh Hiei-san. You need not hurt her. She came here on my request." I turned back to Yukina, and gave her a grateful smile.

"I was expecting someone smaller, and more helpless." His voice was still angry, but controlled. It was deep, and pleasant to hear, falling on my ears like music. He stalked away, disappearing nearly as fast as he arrived.

"Oh Yukina-san, I was so pleased when they had told me you were here. I left immediately. They didn't want me around, when you were gone." The ice apparition shook her head. "But I didn't mind, no one was overtly cruel to me. But I was indeed glad that I was told that you were here. " Yukina smiled anyways. I knew my treatment was a burden for her, but now that I was out of it, I was free to return to my very own personality.

"Well, now that you are here, Shadow, we can actually find a name for you. We are no longer on Koorime, so their ruling doesn't apply here."

"Wait… I can have a name?" My eyes lit up with excitement, but then dampened just as quickly. "I'll have to think about it. I've never been called anything but Shadow. Maybe I like Shadow. It fits me." I lied through my teeth. I did have a name once, a long time ago. But I couldn't use it again without his permission.

Her garnet eyes studied me, clearly disappointed by this fact, but more or less happy that I was coming out of my shell. "I'm just so glad you're he-" A mountain of human barreled out the door and threw itself in between Yukina and myself. I was knocked back on my behind, shocked. It, or rather he, stood in front of Yukina in a protective stance. He was a mountain, I had gotten that right. His hair was curly and red. _Not as red as Hiei's eyes._ I shook the thought from my head as he glared at me through narrowed chocolate eyes. "What do you want here shadow?" A bright orange sword exploded out of his hands as he threatened to come near me.

"Kazuma, she isn't here to hurt us." Yukina's soft voice was lost in the shouts that had now erupted around me. I soon found myself surrounded by demons. There was Yusuke, Lord of Tourin, Genkai, the psychic, and there was the enigma Kurama, whom I have heard of in my travels to the Human World. Hiei was there as well, but not in an attack position. He was just standing and leaning against the pillar, looking bored. A bubbly reaper filled the spot Hiei should have taken.

"It tried to hurt Yukina. I can see the spirits around it." Kuwabara nearly shouted. Genkai simply stared at me, and left chuckling to herself as Yusuke pushed his way into my face. "What's with the ghosts girl?"

My eyes narrowed as the shadows roiled around me in anger from being called spirits. Shadows were superior. "I do not summon ghosts. I have the powers of shadow manipulation. These are my shadows." I straightened my body to a standing position, standing over Yusuke for a moment before he shifted his position. "You would do well to learn the difference between spirits and shadows, lest one of them try to kill you."

I saw Yukina's worried face peer out from behind Kuwabara to plead with Genkai. "She's not here to hurt us."

Genkai chuckled and spoke in her gravelly voice. "Yes, I know. This is the one that Yukina has been waiting for. This is the Shadow of the Koorimes. If you two idiots would actually pay attention when she speaks, you would have learned of her shadow powers long before now and not almost killed her." I, who was looking at Hiei, saw his eyes open and him look up slightly. _So you do remember who I am. Freaking finally._

Yusuke straightened up. "This is the Shadow? Looks like a puny girl to me." My eyes glowed red with anger. "Do not underestimate my powers Yusuke Urameshi. I have access to things greater than you could ever imagine." I spoke with the commanding power of Ganko, the shadow of anger and bloodlust. His voice mingled with my own, creating an eerie but not unpleasant voice, which carried to everyone despite my quiet tone.

Yukina broke free and entered the circle. "Shadow, you need to calm down."Laying her small hand on my arm, she smiled up at me. She knew I could get angry quickly. I looked at her and breathed deeply, expelling Ganko from my voice. "Thank you Yukina-san. It is very much appreciated." I reverted back to the behavior of the Koorimes, trying to control my shadows around me. "I apologize for my appearance inconveniencing anyone. I never wished to cause much trouble. If you will excuse me, I must follow Yukina-san." I bowed politely, and followed Yukina into the temple. As soon as we were in the doors, I dropped the icy mask. And began eavesdropping on the group outside.

"The Shadow of the Koorimes? I thought that was just an old legend to scare children." Kurama's' voice lingered softly in the air. Yusuke spoke again. "No, I always knew it was real, I just assumed it was a guy or a mercenary, not a stick of a girl. Some of the court members in Tourin had seen it, but never realized it was a girl."

"She can't be the Shadow. The timeline isn't right. She barely looks fifteen."

Kurama spoke again, clearly knowing what he was talking about. "Legend says that the Shadow has been with the Koorimes for almost as long as Youko lived. He was a young kit when he first heard of her, and she must have been around even before then. It is said she is a shadow demon, capable of remaining young forever, however, she had to make a deal with the Dragon to remain young forever. Since then, her mind has become warped with anger, and the shadows have held a firm grip on her, at least until she became friends with a sympathetic Koorime. Then it is said she broke the hold of the Dragon's influences, but it has become a curse. She is plagued by restless shadows, grasping at her power to rally around. Yet she remains young."

"The fox is right. She was on the island when I went there all those centuries ago. She escaped with me. But she was made to return to care for the heir of the Supreme Elder three centuries ago after traveling with me for 200 years." Hiei spoke, and everyone but Kurama stared at him in shock. That was the longest sentence Hiei had ever said. And it was about me. I grinned widely. _He's still the same guy. Oh how I missed him._

_

* * *

_

So, I was listening to my Almost Alice soundtrack, and I heard the song by Shinedown, and I had to write this story. It portrays my character Shadow/Alice very much. She claimed the name Alice when she was traveling with Hiei, but had to lose it when she returned to the Koorime. He only knows her by that name and will continue to call her that. He hates that she was delegated to little more than a slave to his mother's people. _  
_

Inspiration: Her Name is Alice by Shinedown (Almost Alice)

Soundtrack: Her Name is Alice by Shinedown; Follow Me Down by 3Oh!3 feat. Neon Hitch


End file.
